Majokko Herb Garden
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Alice wanted to leave, she didn't want to have anything more to do with this wonderful wonder world. This wish is so powerful it brings about another foreigner to replace Alice, but can the first foreigner really give up her dream world when the new girl begins to blend in?
1. Path One

Ikuha's heart hammered against her chest as she fell down the deep hole head first. Her screams had long died, leaving her throat raw, sore, and dry. Every part of her being seemed to be hyped with andeniline and with one touch she could become undone and explode into a fit of pointless action.

Opening her violet eyes she tried to peer through the darkness surrounding her like a soft blanket. Everything was obstructed from her view, but with her arms stretched out in as a hopeless sign for help she could feel. She could feel the cold dirt breaking away from her gentle touches and fall along side her to where ever this tunnel led.

Eventually a dim light could be seen at the bottom. At first it was only a few tendrils that reached up to embrace her, but soon it grew to a whole glistening sun that threatened to engulf her entirely, body and soul.

_'To see you again...Is my greatest wish...'_

_**XxxMHGxxX**_

Alice stared down at the vial in her hand as she sat on the roof of Clock Tower. It was small, barely the size of her middle finger, and lovely clear crystal. It was practically full of a light blue liquid that lazily sloshed around its heart topped container, as she admired the container from different angles.

This tiny item that didn't even way more than a pencil was her key home. The only known way to leave this crazy, violent, and beautiful wonderful wonder world. All she had to do was drink the suspicious liquid inside and she would go staright back home to her older sister who was no doubt worried by now.

Just one drink.

Fingering the heart shaped top Alice stood up and slipped the vial back in her white pinafore before going back into the Clock Tower. Clocks laid scattered about the stone floors and close to an oak desk in the middle of the room. There a young man with long navy hair worked with a variety of tools fixing one of the many clocks.

"Julius?"

"What." He didn't bother to look up, but the pace he had a moment ago seemed to slow somewhat.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" She placed a hand over her pocket. "I can run errands, make coffee, or polish pe-"

"I don't care what you do."

Alice felt her heart drop at those words. "But I care about what you want and-"

Julius looked up sharply. "It is your choice, it always has been and I won't stop you."

Her choice. The ability to stay or leave was her choice and yet Julius made it sound like she was the devil for even thinking about going home. She truly loved Julius, he was like the brother she never had, but her sister...

The smell of fresh flowers waving in the summer breeze, bitter tea that had stayed out for much too long, a white rabbit that hopped amongst the lilies...Those are the things that she missed and yet it almost seemed like a crime.

"Julius I love this world with all my heart." Alice said slowly, staring at the mortician with large teal eyes. "I want nothing more than to stay here bu-"

_From this moment on the game has begun._

Alice glanced around her as the quiet utterance was made. "Another foreigner?"

Julius got up, a dark aura suddenly encompassing him as he hurried up the stairs to the roof of his tower. Alice stared after him for a few moments before following, excitment and worry coursing through her bones.

"Julius why areyou hurrying?" Her eyes narrowed as the male ignored her. "Julius!"

She bumped into his back as the door was thrown open. She couldn't see anything behind the man's broad back, but she could feel the cool breeze play with the hem of her dress and the ends of her hair. "What's going on?"

Slowly the Clock Maker moved onto the roof, glancing around the empty space. Nothing was up there except a few loose leaves and the shadows coming from the clouds prancing about the night sky. Hesitantly he moved to the edge of the tower and glanced down, half expecting to see a dead body. "Was he wrong?"

"Hm?"

Julius shook his head and went back into the tower, passing by a curious Alice as he did. "Nothing, just don't worry about it." He stopped and stared down at the girl. "I doubt you have time to worry about someone else's well being when you have your's to worry over."

Alice watched the man walk away as tears began clouding her vision. "You're a terrible man Julius Monrey!" She bit her lip and looked at the ground before hugging herself. "Just terrible..."

_**XxxMGHXxx**_

Vivaldi walked through her garden's with a maid holding a lacey umbrella over her head. Her gorgeous face was twisted into a slight sneer as she looked at her many roses, occassionaly extending a long finger and gently petting a petal. These flowers held no interest for the Queen of Hearts, she had seen these a thousand times and wished for something to entertain her.

She would call for Alice, to be more accurate she would kill servants to get the foreigner's attention, but Alice was...To put it plainly Alice was no longer an enjoyment. She ripped the rose head off and cast the petals to the wind, their smell mingling with the fresh smell of grass and faint words.

_From this moment on the game has begun._

Violet eyes widened in shock before the sound of angry shouts reached her ears. Moments later a terrified looking gaurd came from inside the maze, his uniform all escue. "Your majesty in the maze, someone just fell from the sky!"

A small smile crept on her lips. "That's wonderful, send them to our chamber."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

Watching the pawn scurry away she turned on her heel and headed back to her own chamber. The smile on her face becoming broader and her clock ticking rapidly in excitment. It seemed the answer to her prayers had literally fallen from heavan.

Yes, the game has started indeed.

_**XxxMGHXxx**_

**A/N: Hey! So This story will always be in third person, hence my new seperation things, and this story is the begining of a series of routes. Basically this story will branch unto different stories to show who Ikuha will get paired with.**

**On another note who do you think Ikuha is, and what's going on with Alice?**


	2. Path Two

**A/N: Hi! I brought another chapter since people seemed to like this!**

**BlueshineMoon: Thanks! Everything shall slowly be revealed as the story goes on.**

**Sleeping Moon: Thank you! As far as your guess...Turn off your mind reading skills! Actually you got it partially right, the other part is still a secret!**

**The Real Monkey chan: Do you hate Alice? You said that with some enthusiasm. At any rate, everyone hates Alice, they're not bored of her. **

_**XxxMHGXxx**_

Warmth caressed Ikuha's form as she slowly awakened from her slumber. Blinking the haze from her eyes she caught sight of an open window. The creamy light of afternoon danced amongst blood-red roses and perfectly trimmed stems, beckoning all who saw to come outside. The sight was beautiful, but that was not what sat outside her room window.

Sitting straight up she got a proper glance around was utterly terrified by what she saw. She was lying on a large bed that had rose colored blankets and pale, white sheets. Next to the bed was a night stand that had a fancy lamp next to it, a black satin sleeping mask, and a few lotions and creams. The ceiling had a gorgeous chandelier that was probably made entirely of diamond, and a vanity sat close to the window with a large, oval mirror.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Ikuha tip-toed to the large door and put an ear to it. The sound of heavy footsteps and quiet chatter was the only sound that could be heard. It was much more pleasant than what she had been used to. Taking a deep breath she opened the door just to reveal a man with white rabbit ears and red eyes perfectly protected by his glasses.

"Hello Miss," His words were bored and recited. "Queen Vivaldi would like you to follow me to her throne room."

"Q-queen?" She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

The man gave an irritated sigh and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the room and down the hall way. "You're in Wonderland, and as such there are territories and the like that one can travel to, the on you're currently residing at it Heart castle."

Heart Castle, territories? Those words almost sounded normal to the girl as she followed behind the rabbit man. Her home was also divided into territories due to the many street gangs that plagued her city. "So why does your queen want me?"

"Because you're a foreigner."

"And what's that?"

"Someone who comes from the other world."

"Then how are this world and mine connected?"

Peter whipped around and glared at the girl. "You ask too many questions."

Ikuha bowed her head in apology before following him again. They continued down the many halls until they made it into a large room. It was empty for the most part, just a few guards in red uniforms standing about, dark red flags hanging about on the walls with a gold heart crest, and a stair case that led up to a throne.

Sitting in it was a gorgeous woman with curly violet hair and a curvy figure that would make other women green with envy. Her dark violet eyes stared down at Ikuha with a curious expression that caused a smirk curl onto her plump red lips. "It took you long enough White, We thought you had died."

"If I was only so lucky." He murmured before pushing Ikuha forward and leaving the room.

The girl stared up at the Queen with a blank expression on her face and hands clasped in front of her. It was a polite position that she had kept when she was living in her world , but from the amused expression on the Queen's face perhaps she should change it? "Is there anything I can do for you, your majesty?"

"You are extremely polite." She mused. "But you do realize that you are a guest in Our home?"

"A guest?"

The woman rose from her throne and walked down the steps with grace befitting her station. "That is correct, as a foreigner it is Our duty to entertain you."

She froze completely when Vivaldi hooked a finger under her chin. "Now We shall take you to our garden and provide you with refreshments, you look much too thin."

Ikuha could only blink after the woman as she was guided out of the throne room. It was not customary for people of her rank to be treated so well by a royal, in fact to stand in their presence and look them in the face was considered rude. What was so special about her that she was considered a 'guest' by royalty?

_**XxxMHGXxx**_

The garden was just as beautiful up close as it was far away. Even though Ikuha had only seen roses outside the window, there were actually many flowering trees that cast their gentle shade among the smaller plants. In this expanse of paradise the girl felt at home, the plants and stones calling themselves friends and the early evening sky a gentle guardian. As she sat down at a metal table she was happy to know that one place in this new world had some resemblance to her old one.

Vivaldi clapped her hands and maids wearing a dark blue dress with red accents began setting out tea supplies. As one passed by, Ikuha got a glimpse of her face and put a hand to her mouth to muffle a scream.

The woman had no face.

The only thing there was a mouth set in an amused smile. Digging a hand into her dress pocket she clutched a small, smooth orb and was about to throw it when Vivaldi gave a low laugh. Looking over to the woman she quickly took her hand away from the item. "What's wrong?"

The woman took a deep breath to force her giggling to stop. "Y-you. It is very amusing to see you foreigners react to the faceless."

Ikuha looked back at the faceless woman who was now standing not too far away. "So it's normal?"

Vivaldi nodded"Faceless are unimportant in our world, to show this their faces are faded. As a Role Holder Our face is clear for all to see, it is mearly a show of rank."

"So there are more people like you and the rabbit man?"

"Of course," The Queen said. "there are some who live with Us." She turned back to the maid. "Bring Akasma to Us."

The maid bowed and quickly walked away leaving Vivaldi and Ikuha in the buzzing silence. Hundreds of question ran about the girl's head, most of them centered on how a faceless person could see. A few minutes later the maid brought back a young woman with long white hair kept in a braid down her back, narrowed eyes that were yellow in her left and red in her right, and wearing a simple light brown dress that looked similar to the maid's.

The Queen gestured to a seat. "You have permission to sit with us."

Akasma obediently did as she was told before noticing the new foreigner. Her eyes widened and she leaned in to stare at the girl. "Who're you?"

"Ikuha." She felt more at ease with this woman who was obviously a worker of some kind.

"Ikuha..." The words slipped of the woman's tongue with ease. "Such a lovely name, obviously you'll be quick to find love in Wonderland." She pressed her hands to her chest. "Ah, I can't wait! Hopefully it'll be with someone who's not a complete jerk, but I'll take what I can get for a wedding!"

The girl blushed a red so dark it competed with Akasma's eye color. "I didn't come here to get married, in fact I'm not even sure how I got here."

Both Vivaldi and Akasma glanced at each other, but siad nothing. The gesture confused Ikuha, but before she could say anything Vivaldi rose from her seat. "We must leave now to attend to something, Akasma shall entertain you for the time being."

As the Queen started to leave Ikuha scrambled up and called out to her. "Vivaldi!"

The woman glanced back. "What is it?"

"...Why am I here?"

The question hung in the air like a knife over the woman's head, ready to snap and break at any moment. The question itself is good, it wasn't often that you fell down a whole that took you to a different world. The girl stiffened as Vivaldi made her way back, a gentle smile on her face. Placing a hand on her cheek the Queen began to gently stroke the soft flesh. "You are here out of a stray chance of luck, no more."

"Luck..." She repeated slowly as if in a chance.

Vivaldi nodded. "And with such luck you should be grateful, for now please accept this." She dug into her pocket and produced a small vial with a heart shaped top that was clear as water on a summer day.

"I can't accept something so expensive!"

"Of course you can." She dropped it into her hand. "Don't ever loose it for it is most precious. If you ever think about home just look this item over and know it is your ticket back."

With those words Vivaldi once again went back into her palace, leaving Ikuha to stare at the beautifully made bottle in awe and confusion.

_**XxxMHGXxx**_

After finishing the tea and pastries that the queen left out, Akasma had to go back to work. "What is it you do?"

The white haired woman tilted her head to the side. "Well, my role is the Rose of Wonderland, but all I ever do is tend to the Queen's garden."

Ikuha glanced about her. "That must be hard, this place is big and that's not even counting the maze."

Akasma shrugged and began twirling the long handled hoe in her hand. "Not really, it's rather easy for me to tend to everything with my abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Mhm." The woman went over to a rose bush. "I'm completely immune to all poisons and on top of that," She caressed a bud and it slowly began to open. "I can cause things to go to their next stage of life."

Ikuha stared at the woman for several seconds before tentatively glancing down at herself. "Could you do that for me?"

Akasma stared at the girl for a minute before laughing, it was the snorting kind that was considered annoying and unfeminine. Ikuha raised an eyebrow at the laughter and set her hands on her tiny waist. "I was being serious you know."

"Ha, I-I know." She wiped a tear away. "I just don't know why you're asking."

She had a valid point Ikuha was by no means 'ugly'. She was tall for a girl, tall as Peter actually, and had blood red hair arranged in a bun at the back of her head. Her figure could best be described as 'average' and her eyes were a murky violet that were small in her pale face.

"I guess I just wanna know what I look like as an adult."

The white haired woman rolled her eyes. "Stay a kid for awhile, you'll regret growing old quickly. Especially since you have yet to find your one true love!"

"Sorry if I seem rude, but you seem obsessed with that kind of stuff."

"Who wouldn't be?" Sparkles could practically be seen around her head. "Love is the best thing in the world next to watching people die from poison!"

Ikuha opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when a yell went up through the maze. Akasma's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the foreigner, jerking her behind her back even though the girl had her by a head. "What's gong on?"

Akasma shook her head and readied her hoe. Out of the brush came two boys each wielding a pole axe and blood all over their clothes. Both of them looked like carbon copies of each other except for their eyes, one had blue eyes while the other had red. "Look brother, the weed is hiding something behind her back!" The one with blue eyes said.

The red eyed one nodded. "Yeah, but she's taller than the weed."

"Prettier too."

"Shut up you brats and explain yourselves!" Akasma hissed.

The twins glanced at each other before raising their axes. "We just came to play~."

Both lunged forward axes ready to slice open the woman's skin like ribbons. Before they managed to graze her skin, Akasma blocked the incoming attack with her hoe. "So I'm going to have to teach you guys another lesson today?"

"Like you could teach us anything!" The red eyed one moved away and used the but of his axe to his her in the head. The woman went sprawling, leaving Ikuha to the smirking invaders. Pushing a hand into the pocket of her dress she placed a hand on the round thing in her pocket, but stopped when the sound of a gun going off could be heard behind her.

A silver needle whizzed through the air and nearly hit the blue eyed twin. Both of them quickly dodged and glared at Akasma, who was holding what looked like a long and thin tranquilizer gun. The woman struggled to her feet and placed another dart in her gun, immediately firing it off. The twins dodged again, this time the blue eyed one going directly for Akasma while the red eyed one made to grab Ikuha.

The girl gasped and ripped her hand away from him, her hand pulling out a small satchel. Blowing the powder on him he blinked before a burning sensation began to take over his exposed skin. "She set me on fire! " He snapped. "She didn't even have a match or lighter!"

The blue eyed one deflected another dart. "Then let's go tell boss, he'd be interested in a foreigner who can set people on fire and not get sad!"

"We might even get a raise!"

With that the two began running back into the maze, Akasma rapidly firing after them. When they were little more than blood smudged dots, the woman turned to gaze at Ikuha with her mitch-matched eyes. "So are you going to tell me how you do that?"

"Stining nettle." She said as she handed over the bag. "It's just stinging nettle."

_**XxxMHGXxx**_

**A/N: Did you know you can eat certain kinds of nettles? I have them growing in my yard, but I'm scared to eat them. Anyway what Ikuha used actually exists and trust me when I say it hurts like hell. In order to get rid of the pain use hot butter over the affected area and don't scratch it or it'll hurt more. **

**Alright on another note...I added the Rose of Wonderland to this story. She'll be featured along with the Dealer and plenty of other Ocs who won't be featured all that often. Also Akasma's name is Turkish and means 'climbing rose' or something like that. Also, can anyone guess why Akasma is obsessed with love?**


End file.
